Yoru no Hoshiko
by Detective Yoite
Summary: The story of Hoshiko, the purple dragon. This story follows the plot of Akatsuki no Yona very closely. It was my first story, so it is not very good. It was more a test of my ability to build a character than anything. Warnings: Main character death. I do not own Akatsuki no Yona or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person  
"Yona-hime!" Kija called.  
"What is it, Kija? Are we close to the blue dragon?"  
"Not exactly, Yona-hime." Kija said, looking uncomfortable.  
Hak, picking up on the white dragon's discomfort glanced over.  
"Hey, White Snake. Whats wrong?"  
Kija glared in Hak's direction.  
"Yona-hime, I have detected a dragon's presence close by but..."  
"What is it, Kija?" Yona asked, perplexed.  
"It is not the green, blue, or yellow dragon. It appears to be the Shiryuu, the purple dragon. I have never felt his presence until now..."  
Yona and Hak wore matching expressions of shock.  
"Also..." Kija said nervously, "We appear to have lost Yūn."  
"SAY THAT FIRST!" Yona and Hak exclaimed simultaneously. 

-

Yūn had found a rare and potent herb that he thought would be useful on their trip. It was growing in a small patch a little ways off the trail they were following, surrounded by snapdragons and foxglove. He called out for the group to wait, but Hak and Kija were having one of their frequent arguments while Yona attempted to intervene. Yūn shruged. It wouldn't take long. Just as Yūn was finishing, someone appeared with long purple hair and several guards...

-

Knowing how Kija's village had been Yona theorized that Yūn might have been taken by the Shiryuu's village, just like he had been in Kija's.  
"Lets hope this isn't a habit of his." Hak scoffed.  
"Kija, would you please show us the way to the village?" Yona requested.  
"Be careful, there might be people on the lookout." Hak cautioned.

-

Surprisingly, the three were welcomed into the village easily when they arrived. After some polite questioning by Yona, the group was lead to the largest building in town. Hak and Kija tensed as their guide opened the door, prepared for a trap, but when the door opened wide enough for them to see, they found Yūn sitting on the ground with his back to them and no one else in sight. They cautiously approached. As they reached Yūn, they heard the door close softly. Hak ran over and started pushing on the door, but it didn't budge. Yona knelt down next to Yūn.  
"Yūn?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.  
"Oh! Yona!" Yūn looked up happily. "Have you seen this place?" Yūn looked positively ecstatic.  
Yona noticed her surroundings for the first time.  
"What is the matter with Hak?" Yūn asked, clearly confused. Hak was trying to ram the door. Yūn walked over, looking clearly annoyed.  
"What on earth are you doing?" He said forcefully, but quietly.  
"The door is locked!" Hak said, not making any any attempt to be quiet. Yūn walked over and yanked on the door handle. It opened smoothly. Yūn glared at Hak.  
"Now could you please keep it down in the library?" Yūn said, annoyed but smug.  
"Oh!" Said a quiet, pleasant voice from among the bookshelves, "Are these the friends you were looking for, Yūn?"  
A girl with medium length purple hair and beautiful pink eyes came around the corner.  
"Yeah! This is Kija, Hak, and Yona." Yūn introduced them in turn, gesturing to each as he went. When the girl's eyes met Yona's she exclaimed "Oh-my!" And fell to her knees, hands over her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person  
Yūn ran to the girl, grabbing her shoulders.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, panicked. The girl nodded.  
After a minute, the girl removed her hands from her ears and stood. She offered her hand to Yūn to help him stand, then to Yona, in greeting.  
"Nice to meet you, Yona-san. My name is Hoshiko. If you would like, I find Hoshi acceptable as well."  
"Ah!" Suddenly Kija pointed at Hoshiko, "She is the Shiryuu!"  
Hak blinked in surprise.  
"I thought the dragons were supposed to be men." He said, perplexed.  
Kija and Hoshiko glanced at Yona who gave them a questioning look.  
"Well, the Shiryuu has always been female. The original one from the legend, too. I'm surprised that you would come here, Yona-sama, seeing as most people don't know about the Shiryuu." Hoshiko said with a smile.  
"We didn't." Yūn said mater-of-factly.  
"Well, in that case what brings you here? Surely not just the library, though it is amazing."  
"We are on our way to find the blue dragon, however, Kija noticed your presence as we got closer, plus Yūn got lost. Which reminds my, how did you end up here, Yūn?" Yona asked, turning to the feathered boy.  
"Well, I found a rare herb and went to pick it, but Hak and Kija were arguing and you were trying to stop them. I figured it would not take long and I could catch up, but then Hoshiko saw me and we started talking. When she found out how much I like books she invited me to the library, saying it was on the path anyway, so you would have had to pass it." Yūn explained.  
"Ok. Got it. Let us know next time, though, ok?" Yona said.  
"Um... If you'd like to stay the night, we have beds and food..." Hoshiko said, suddenly shy. Hoshiko turned her brilliant pink eyes to Yona. "What do you say?" The hopeful words hung in the air.  
Yona looked at her companions for consent.  
Hak sighed. "Fine, but we should get moving first thing tomorrow."  
"Yeah!" Yūn said, then sat back down and began reading again.  
Hoshiko smiled, too.  
"In that case, I'll have to let everyone know. We rarely get visitors and the town is always looking for an excuse to celebrate."

-

As they sat at the celebration, because as Hoshiko said they did celebrate, Yona glanced over Hoshiko often. They both knew the conversation that would have to happen.

-

Hoshiko's POV

"Go ahead." I stared at Yona, knowing what she wanted to say. She didn't seem the type to be this hesitant.  
"I want you to come with us." She said plainly.  
"I was wondering why you waited so long to ask." I prompted.  
"I was only told to recruit the four dragons, white, blue, green, and yellow, but I had not heard about purple. I was wondering if I had to pull you away from your village." Yona glanced my way. Her eyes were almost the same color as my hair, I noted distantly. Then the the musicians started playing their music.  
"Hey? Yona-sama? W-would it be acceptable to move away a bit?" I asked struggling not to flinch or run.  
"Hm? Alright." She said casually.  
I stood abruptly and walked away from the noise until the people were barely visible. I sighed with relief and sat on a bench. Yona joined me.  
"What is your power?" Yona asked, curious. "I know the powers of the other four, but not yours."  
"I can hear." I responded. "I can hear what is happening from far away. There is a rumor that previous Shiryuus could even hear people's thoughts."  
We sat and watched the dark shapes of the celebrating people.  
Just then, I saw someone standing aways away, facing us. As I stared at the shape, it said, "Ryuu-san, you aren't really leaving, Are you?" I stared sadly back.

-

The next morning I was awakened by some voices in the hallway, talking about how they would be waking me up momentarily. Too late for that. I was glaring at the door, annoyed at being woken. It was only just after dawn!  
"No, you really shouldn't do that, Yona-san!" The guard was saying as Yona opened the door and entered my room.  
"Oh good! Hoshiko is already awake!" Yona exclaimed cheerfully. I rolled over and scowled at the wall. I am NOT a morning person, but it would be wrong of me to glare at Yona, who did not know this.  
"I'm leaving soon." Yona said.  
I sat up and turned to face her, hair sticking out all over from recent sleep.  
"Will you be coming with us?" Yona asked, hopefully.  
"Well..." It wasn't that I hadn't thought about it. I had. A lot. But... Though I had no family, I did have a friend. I did not want to leave my friend here...  
"Can you give me a while?" Was my eventual response.  
Yona nodded and left.  
A few minutes later, after I had gotten dressed and told the guards that people could come in again, my friend burst in.  
"Ryuu-san! You aren't actually leaving, are you?" The fast, desperate question directed my way.  
I looked at the ground. "I'm not sure. My dragon blood is telling me to go. In fact, even being in separate rooms is hard. But I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave you here alone..." I broke off, near tears. "Why don't you come with me?" As I said it I knew it was impossible.  
A regretful shake of the head. "I can't. You know my grandmother needs taking care of..."  
"I cant stay here forever, though. The perpetual guards gets to be too much as you know..."  
"There is your answer, then." My friend said, resigned and a bit angry.

-

I walked out of the building with my minimal luggage: one change of cloths, a cloak for if it got cold, a pair of earmuffs, some food and money, my bow (which wasn't really luggage since I carried it with me whenever I went out), and my many throwing knives (placed in my boots and pockets sewn into my cloths). The bow earned me a surprised glance from Hak. I wondered what he'd think when he found out about the knives.  
"I've made my decision." I said, though I figured it was obvious.  
"Welcome to our group." Yona said, clearly happy, with hand extended. I shook it. I had already said my goodbyes, but the town had gathered anyway. Not crying was very hard. I turned and searched the crowd. I could understand if my friend did not come. I was suddenly hugged from behind.  
"I know you have to go, but don't forget me! And come back safely!" Then my friend ran away. I left the only town I'd ever known with a group of strangers, in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshiko POV  
The fifth day into our journey I finally was able to wake up at dawn without wishing harm on who woke me. In those five days I had done my best to hide this desire to hit them at these times and was fairly confident that no one hade noticed. When I woke on this morning, I got ready to leave and put on a pair of earmuffs. When I had started doing this, I had gotten some looks, but I explained that their arguing was too loud and I had to plug my ears.  
I mostly chatted with Yūn as we walked. Yūn had similar interests: reading and learning. From him I learned the basics of medicine. He complemented me on being a fast learner and soon he was teaching me many things. While I did not know much practical information, I did know things about the different countries and could speak the languages of all bordering countries, plus a few more. We picked one of those and I started teaching it to him, as well as a version of sign language.  
While Yūn and I discussed verb conjugation and debated the usefulness of a single first person pronoun, Hak asked, "Oi, white snake. Are we close? We already have checked all the placed we thought."  
Kija shook his head, then pointed further towards the mountains. "He's that way."  
"Maybe he crossed the border..." Yūn said, quietly (for the others, at least). He then proceeded to pull out his map. I looked over his shoulder, curiously.  
"What about there?" I asked, pointing to the mountains near by. I had heard of other societies that built right into the cliff face, so why not a mountain.  
Yūn shook his head. "No, I don't think it is hospitable... Wait." He stood up suddenly. "Thats it! Great job Hoshi-chan! It must be in the mountains! I had previously dismissed it as being inhospitable, but I think it is our best bet."  
"Yes! Lets go!" Yona exclaimed.  
I shook my head. Yūn had startled me by standing up so suddenly and then yelling. "Yeah!..." I tried for enthusiasm and succeeded in pathetic.  
Off we went to the Seiryuu's village.

-

We entered the mountain and marveled at the tunnels. Just after entering, I shushed the group. The village people were whispering. I took off my ear muffs and listened...  
"Strangers" said a voice  
"One has red hair!" Another stated, nervous  
"We can't let them know about him!" Exclaimed the first, in a whisper so quiet I doubted those near him could hear it, but with no less intensity.  
I sighed.  
"What is it?" Yona asked, clearly curious.  
I made a helpless gesture.  
Yona continued to give me a curious look while I went back to focusing on the conversation, closing my eyes. (Hey, just because I can hear it does not mean that I can stay focused on it while other things are going on.)  
"We need to get them to leave. Now." One was saying.  
Following this, I heard their footsteps coming toward us.  
I opened my eyes and frowned.  
I tuned to Yona quickly and said quietly (at least in the opinion of others) "they are going to try to make us leave. Don't fall for it! The Seiryuu is almost certainly here!"  
I slipped my earmuffs into my cloak, anticipating a negative reaction to my dragon blood. I quickly and quietly (always relative) to the back of the group.  
"We have guests?" A man asked in (fake) confusion as he appeared from deeper in the mountain from behind a pice of cloth, along with a few others including some people with masks.  
Kija looked like he was about to speak, but Yona, evidently remembering what I had said quickly interrupted. "Hello. We are looking for someone named Seiryuu. Is he here?" Yona asked politely.  
"No. I have never heard of someone called Seiryuu." The man who appeared to be the leader said curtly.  
There was something close, just beyond my range of hearing... I couldn't make it out... It seemed to be coming from the man, but...  
"Oh, well, would we be able to stay the night then, before we continue our journey? It is getting late, and we have an injured person in our group." Yona was saying, diplomatically.  
"... Fine but just one night." The man huffed. "Follow me... But do be careful, it is a maze in these caves and not my responsibility if something were to happen to you." A threat. We followed the man deeper into the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshiko's POV  
"I wonder if this really is the place..." Yūn mused.  
"Seiryuu is DEFINITELY here!" Kija exclaimed, defensively.  
"Silly Kija. I believe you." Yona said with her classic smile.  
"O-okay!" Kija blushed.  
"Silly." Hak said with a smirk.  
I missed the next bit of conversation because Hak and Kija had started arguing, so on went the earmuffs. I also covered my ears for good measure. 'Still too loud...'  
Suddenly they all stood and shouted "CONQUER!"  
I jumped, then blinked in confusion. It looked as though Kija shared my confusion.  
We then proceeded to explore the cave, searching for Seiryuu. After yet another dead end, Kija slammed his fist into the wall.  
"If the Seiryuu is here, why doesn't he come out? He should be able to sense me, too!" Kija seemed very upset.  
I did not feel it necessary to point out that I had not come running when he came near.  
"Maybe he does not want to come. Maybe we should leave him alone." Yona said, thoughtfully.  
"NO!" Kija exclaimed. "I waited my whole life for you. So did my father. It is what the dragons were born for!" Kija seemed near tears, desperately trying to get Yona to understand. He then turned to me. 'Uh-oh'  
"Kija," began Yona, gently, "I am not King Hiryuu."  
Kija looked like his world was ending at that statement. I, too felt a stab in my chest.  
"But," Yona continued, "I do want you. I'm sorry for my selfishness."  
I felt my expression soften. I had not realized I was so tense. Kija looked incredibly relieved.  
"We should go back now." Yūn said, abruptly. "They are staring at us." He seemed to be more freaked out by the second. I pulled off my earmuffs to listen. I stiffened. I understood. "We should go." I said.  
We turned to leave. Suddenly I heard an animal. Yona appeared to hear it to, because she stopped and unwittingly opened a secret passage in the wall and went in. I followed, intending to stop her.  
"Hak... Oh! Hoshiko, look! There is an animal in here.  
Then our entrance closed, too fast for me to react. The candles went out.  
"Did you get lost? Did you get separated from your friends?"  
"Do you live here?" Yona asked.  
"Yes. Take my hand."  
"Hoshiko, you, too. Take my hand." Yona said.  
I did not listen to Yona's rambling as I questioned to myself why he would suddenly appear when he had been hiding.  
"A person like that isn't here." The man was saying, referring to the Seiryuu.  
I heard some bells in the distance.  
"But!..." I couldn't stop myself from saying.  
I felt shivers crawl up my spine and I thought he was glaring at me in the dark...  
Suddenly Yona stiffened.  
"This is not the direction the others went." She sounded panicked.  
With my free hand I slowly reached into my pocket for my knife.  
A ringing sound filled the dark as someone walked up to Yona and laid their hand across hers. The Seiryuu had come to Yona's rescue.  
The other "guide" quickly ran away as Seiryuu lead us in a different direction.  
"Princess! Are you alright?" Hak called from down the hallway.  
"Stick close to us!" Kija said, loudly.  
I stood off to the side and stared at Seiryuu. Behind his mask he seemed rather nervous.  
"This person helped me." Yona said to Kija, turning to Seiryuu.  
Kija's eyes widened.  
"You're..."  
Seiryuu turned and fled.  
"Whats wrong?" Yūn asked in concern.  
"That person is Seiryuu." Kija said with mixed emotions.  
I nearly followed. I could have, too. I was pretty good at hiding my presence from the other dragons and I had learned to be truly quiet when I walk.  
I put my earmuffs back on as Kija began to rant about the villagers disrespect. I sat and closed my eyes, focusing on Seiryuu as hard as I could.

"Why did I think he was a white dragon?"  
My eyes snapped open and I gasped, nearly falling over. Why? I had only been trying to find his position... Why? I felt like someone was talking directly into my ears.  
What was that?  
"Hey, are you okay?" Yūn asked in concern.  
"Yes..." I said, likely unconvincing.  
"Yona is going into that maze again to look for Seiryuu."  
"I'm coming." I stated abruptly. This earned me some stares. Evidently I had not acted this way before. Mentally, I forced myself to calm down.  
"I'm sorry, Yona-hime, but please let me come with you. Unless he has echolocation he won't be able to tell that I am there."  
Oops, I appeared to have lost them with echolocation. I guess not everyone grew up in a library.  
"No. It might scare him."  
"I was there when he came to rescue you, though. I was about to do something about it, too..." That last part said quietly.  
"What were you about to do?" Kija asked, curiously.  
"So, Yona, may I come?" I asked.  
A sigh. "Very well, but don't try to hide the fact that you are there."  
"Okay." I said with a smile.  
"So every one but me is going?" Hak said, clearly annoyed.  
Yona shook her head. "No, Kija is staying, too."  
"WHAT?! Why?" Kija exclaimed, put out.  
"Hoshiko is less intimidating and she can also sense him. We don't want to scare him."  
"Can she really protect you?" Hak asked, eyes directed toward me.  
I smiled. Inside that comment made me mad. "We should practice together sometime." I said with false cheerfulness, before impaling one of my daggers in a small crack in the wall next to his head.  
He looked at me in surprise. "How long have you had that?"  
"Since I met Yūn in the forest, and before of course."  
"You've had that this whole time?"  
I raised an eyebrow, the proceeded to remove all the remaining knives from my hidden pockets, about 25 in total, plus about three sets of lock picks. I then activated the knives in the toes of my shoes.  
I got many shocked looks. I put everything back away.  
"I can protect her." I said as I pulled the knife out of the wall and tucked it back into my sleeve.  
"W-well... Lets go..." Yona said, still shocked.  
Oops. Maybe I over did it.

"You're actually scared aren't you." Yūn stated, almost smug.  
I tuned them out. I tried to listen for any people who might be after us again. I heard some people walking towards us.  
"Is this the dead end..."  
"Go on, Yona." I said calmly.  
The passage closed behind them.  
"Hello!" I turned to the villagers behind me and smiled brightly.  
"We can't let them come back. Come quietly and we won't hurt you."  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I think you misunderstood my role here!" I said with mock politeness that I hoped never to show to Yona, or really anyone I liked. "I'm the guard." I stated, tone becoming serious.  
I drew my knives.


	5. Chapter 5

Yona's POV  
Yūn and I entered Seiryuu's cave.  
"Hello," I said with an unintentional smile.  
Seiryuu drew his sword. I was confused. He had helped me before and I only wanted to talk. If he decided not to come I would leave without complaint, thought it would make me sad.  
Yūn began freaking out, but I kept my attention focused on Seiryuu.  
Suddenly the cute little animal from before came up in front of me.  
I picked him up, turning to Seiryuu.  
"What is his name?" I asked, still smiling.  
"... Ao." He said.  
Blue...  
"It doesn't fit him at all!" I said cheerfully. "And what is your name?" I asked as naturally as possible.  
"The Seiryuu."  
"But that is not your name."  
"I don't have a name. Just Seiryuu."  
I walked toward him, my smile gone, determined.  
He pointed his sword at me and I stopped.  
"Stay away! Why are you here? Why are you approaching me? Why is that white dragon..." Seiryuu exclaimed.  
In the back of my mind I wondered why only Kija was included in this list and not Hoshiko.  
"I came here in order to meet you. I want you to lend me your power." Some how, I was not scared. I wondered how that was possible with a sword to my throat, but it was true. It was the same feeling I had back when he helped me before. Seiryuu looked at me. He seemed like a lost child. "I want you to come with me."  
He grabbed me and slammed me into the wall.  
"Enemies... Those who desire the power of the Seiryuu are enemies!" He exclaimed, suddenly angry. "Who are you?! I don't know you! Why..."  
"Seiryuu. I'm not your enemy. I am looking for the four, well five, dragons so my companions and I can continue living." I said, attempting to appease his anger. I felt my smile return. "I want you to come as a friend."  
"This destructive power... Its a cures. The outside world must not know of it."  
"Who was it who said that?" I asked, sadly.  
"Its the truth. I will not use the power of these eyes again. Leave." He said with finality.  
My chest hurt. I didn't want to leave him. Not just for the sake of Hak and myself. I felt as though I was abandoning an old friend.  
I began to leave, but could not resist turning to him again.  
"I'll just say one thing: your hand was very warm." I felt a sad smile on my face. "I don't know what curse you have, but if that is the hand of someone cursed, then I don't care at all that you have some terrifying curse."  
As soon as we were out of sight, I felt my façade crumble away.  
"You don't look convinced at all, Hime." Yūn said.  
"That room didn't have anything. I hope he is eating properly..."  
As soon as we emerged, we found Hoshiko surrounded by a bunch of villagers in masks.  
"They came out."  
"Finish them"  
"Yona-hime, please refrain from coming out further." Hoshiko's cool voice said. "They wish for Seiryuu to remain hidden, at the cost of our lives." Her eyes glimmered. I could not, as usual, tell what was behind her expression. All her knives had startled me.  
She smiled, faintly, before pinning a man behind me to a wall with one of her knives, just barely nicking his shoulder. He fell unconscious soon after. I needed to ask her about that later...  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rock fell from the ceiling and walls.  
"Earthquake!" I heard someone shout, before Hoshiko shielded my head and Yūn's.

Hoshiko's POV  
Rather than be afraid of the earthquake, I felt just a tad annoyed, left over from before. I hate that people underestimate me because I am a girl. I know it is not just that. Were I a boy of the same hight and stature, I would still be underestimated. It does make fighting a lot easier, I'll admit. It was also very loud. I had my earmuffs on, but it was still so loud.  
When the shaking stopped, everyone began to realize our situation. I ignored the panic around me and approached what was previously the entrance. I grabbed my knives from various places around the small space. Miraculously, none had been lost in the rubble. I returned to the entrance and grabbed a large sized rock and dug a knife in it, cracking it into a shape that mildly resembled a shovel.  
I began to dig. Voices were raised behind me. I ignored them and continued digging. Suddenly an axe appeared in my peripheral vision. I moved my head to the side as dirt rained down where it had been. I looked up, disinterested. Seiryuu stood there with an axe in the wall.  
"Hey." Yona sounded confused. "The entrance is over there." She pointed to a different section of the wall.  
"This spot connects to outside. It is faster." Seiryuu said.  
Yona grabbed a sword from one of the people who were attacking us before.  
"Let me borrow this. I'm going to help, too!" She said first to the man, then to Seiryuu and me. I nodded and moved to the side, making room for her. After a while, she seemed short of breath.  
"Yona, take a break." I commanded. Seiryuu picked her up and took her away. After a bit she returned. I heard the sound of scraping rock and pushed everyone back as Hak and Kija burst through the wall. Yona and Hak embraced.  
I stumbled out, sinking to the floor. Hak explained how he found the spot and the true purpose of the masks. Yona turned to Seiryuu and asked him to come. Apparently it was not the first time. He agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoshiko's POV  
I felt faint. All the fear I had suppressed during the cave-in, the oxygen deprivation, and the normal exhaustion from the digging were all together making me quite tired. I could tell Kija was about to pass out, too. When he finally did fall, I was relieved. I sat, with my back against the tree as all the drama unfolded. I sighed.  
"Hoshiko, where is the next closest dragon?" Yūn asked. I slowly opened my eyes. I had not realized they were closed. I thought about it.

I made a weak gesture. "Somewhere in that range." I said.  
Seiryuu looked startled.  
"Oh. You didn't know I was a dragon, did you?" I released the nearly unconscious effort that I put into suppressing my presence. Seiryuu looked startled. "Shiryuu!" He said in shock. I returned to suppressing it, closing my eyes again.  
I dozed off.

I awoke to the smell of cooking food. Everyone had gathered around the fire. I watched as they ate and laughed. I stared into the flickering flames, outside the circle of light. I stood quietly, stretching. I cast another look at the fire, before I turned and went into the forest.

Yūn's POV  
As we all sat around the fire, laughing, enjoying my amazing cooking, I couldn't help but feel something was off. I looked around the fire. There was Hak, smiling at Yona as she laughed at Seiryuu's appearance while he was wrapped in his fluff, his cloths drying by the fire. Ao sat on his hand, stealing food from his bowl. Kija lay off to the side, resting from the day. I looked around. There was someone missing. Where had she been since we left the cave? I knew she was with us as we were leaving...  
I stood, abruptly. Where was she? I scanned the surrounding area. It was hard to see since I had been looking at the fire. I looked around our ring. There was her bow! It was next to a tree. When I thought about it, I remembered her sitting there. She was probably hungry.  
I walked up to her bow and quiver.  
I walked into the forest.

Hoshiko's POV  
I stared up at the sky, the rock that I sat on cold, hard, and a little sharp. I gazed at the stars. After about twenty minutes my focus returned to the surrounding area, my gaze still fixed on the sky and my posture relaxed, while my mind worked out exactly where that sound I heard came from. It came from behind me, to the left. In a manner as natural as possible, I turned my head slightly, in an attempt to see who it was. That failing, I closed my eyes and started whistling casually. Letting the echoes tell me about my surroundings. A person stood, not far away. Nothing obvious in the way of weapons, though it could be small or in a pocket. The hight was about the same as Yūn, or Yona, but if I had to guess, I would say Yūn due to lack of cloak. The footsteps sounded like him as well.  
"Yūn?" I called, quietly. I heard him jump.  
"You knew I was here?" He asked hesitantly.  
Yes of course I knew. You were being very loud.  
"Yes. Did you need something?" I asked.  
"No, I just didn't see you and wanted to be sure you were OK." Yūn seemed somewhat sheepish.  
"Do you wish to join me in stargazing?"  
"O-okay."  
Yūn climbed the rock, though with some difficulty. He sat next to me, though farther away than one would with a friend. I retuned my gaze to the sky, however his remained on me.  
"If you have questions feel free to ask, though I may not answers." I told him.  
"How did you remain so calm when the cave collapsed?" Yūn asked.  
This one I had anticipated. "Growing up in the purple village, my role was to learn so I could be helpful when the Hiryuu appeared. I learned many things in that time. Various ways to fight, multiple languages, the fact that becoming emotional requires breathing faster. In that situation the last thing we needed was to breath faster and remove all the air from our chamber."  
I looked over at him. His eyes held awe. I retuned to the stars.  
"What about that knife? It just barely scratched that man and he became unconscious!"  
"Out of curiosity, what do you think I did?" I asked Yūn.  
"Poison probably, but I don't know any that would do that." He sounded mildly annoyed that there was something like that that he did not know. I suppressed a laugh.  
"Yes, it was poison. Fast acting. It puts the target to sleep for about an hour. Better than killing someone, or hitting them on the head and risking mental injury." I stated.  
"I see. Will you teach me how to make it?" Yūn asked hopefully.  
"Sure, next time I need more I'll let you watch." Now we both had our eyes facing the sky. A long silence passed, though it was not awkward. It was far better than sitting alone.  
"We should go back." I said. Yūn looked reluctant. I smiled to myself.  
"Ok, but answer me one more question." Yūn stated.  
"Okay."  
"What is echolocation?" I genuinely laughed. It had been bothering him the whole time!  
"Well, certain blind people can use echoes to tell the approximate shape of the things around them. The sound is different when it hits different shapes. Since it relies on hearing, I can do this as well. That is one of the ways that I knew it was you and not someone else."  
His eyes sparkled. I suppressed another laugh. He really loved to learn.  
"Let us return." I said to him with a smile.  
We make our way back to the the camp. Yona was gone, and so was Hak. Kija rested beside the fire and Seiryuu sat in his fluff. I walked over to my tree while Yūn continued to the fire. He stopped abruptly and turned.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, perplexed. "Come sit by the fire. You haven't eaten yet, either, right?" He walked to the fire and held out a bowl.  
My eyes hurt.  
I wondered why.  
I walked over to the fire, accepting the food and the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshiko's POV  
After that day, I sat by the fire each night and participated in the group's discussions and laughter, though I would also occasionally go off on my own to stargaze. Yūn would often join me. I had only had one friend before in my village. Everyone was kind to me, but I only had one real friend. I left that friend behind when I left with Yona. I wondered about my friend sometimes. Was the grandmother okay? Were they both eating well? Was the town okay? I worried about these things every day.  
I also practiced at night. Once everyone was asleep, I would walk into the woods and practice my archery, knife throwing, poison making, martial arts, really anything that might be needed to protect Yona. I did this all in as close to silence as I could manage. The only sounds wee those of the bow, the 'thunk' of arrows or knives hitting their targets, things of that nature.  
Yona stayed up late at night, practicing her archery. Sometimes I would watch. Yona was more than a friend. I felt like I had known her forever. As for Hak i trusted him to protect Yona, but on a personal level... He was not a friend.  
Yona told us Seiryuu's name. I was very surprised by her choice.  
Shin-Ah. Moon light.  
We now represented the major celestial bodies (I counted Yona as the sun with her brilliant red hair.) which I found quite entertaining.  
We continued to travel towards the Ryokuryuu. His presence was... Interesting...  
Even at a distance I cod tell that he moved around quite a bit more than the Hakuryuu or Seiryuu.  
Something was nagging at the back of my mind. Something about Ryokuryuu's direction. Something I had read in a book. Something recent. I recalled a recent report written by a traveler. I did not like the feeling and intended to figure out what it meant before we arrived in town.  
"What town are we approaching?" I signed to Yūn. He was a fast learner and nearly fluent in sign language despite the short time we had been together.  
"A port town." He signed back. He pulled out his map. "Its called Awa."  
That name...  
"We're here!" I heard Yona exclaim in delight.  
The town was large, with many ships in the port. From where we stood I noticed a strange, unpleasant feeling in the town, which agreed with my previous sense of foreboding.  
With Ryokuryuu's quick movements, something told me he would not be easy to find, so I had been suppressing my dragon presence more than normal since we got within range of the town, in the hopes of surprising him.  
"Ok." Yūn said. "We need supplies, so we are going into town."  
"Yay!" Yona, Hak, and Kija exclaimed, while Shin-Ah stood off to the side.  
Yūn looked at them with a pained expression. They did not exactly fit in.  
"The one with the mask stays at the inn!" Yūn commanded.  
Poor Shin-Ah looked quite sad.  
"I'm going separately." Hak said, bluntly.  
I frowned. Going with him was my best bet...  
Or I could go alone...  
"I'm going with Hak." I said.  
"No." His reply.  
"Okay." Everyone looked at me in surprise. "I'll go by myself then. Meet you back at the inn tonight." I left, the others behind me, complaining.  
I walked into town, following the Ryokuryuu. When I found him, he was sitting in a café.  
He looked right at me, and stood.  
"Hello!" He said with a smile. The eye not covered in hair looked at me and did not smile.  
"H-hello sir." I stammered.  
"Is there something you need, Miss." He asked, taking half a step forward.  
"No, well, yes. Is there a scribe's office around?" I asked.  
"Feel free to drop the act." He said. I was mildly surprised. And looked up, questioningly.  
"I don't know exactly what you want, but I can tell that you are being untruthful. Nice job, though. That would have had most people fooled, if I hadn't seen the knife in your cloak and if you hadn't stopped almost right in front of me, it would have had me fooled, too."  
"Well, that makes things a little easier." I said, looking him in the eye. "What is wrong with this town?"  
"That." He says, pointing to two guards harassing a girl. Suddenly, Hak and the man jumped in and attacked one of the guards. I drew a knife and threw it at the other guard. It scratched his arm, and he fell unconscious. When I returned my gaze to where Hak and Ryokuryuu had been, they were gone.  
I sighed. I went and picked up my knife from where it had fallen, then returned to the inn.  
Yona was there, and greeted me with a smile.  
"Hi, Hoshiko! How did it go?" She asked, cheerfully.  
I made a noncommittal gesture, then sat in the corner to await Hak's return.  
I did not have to wait long. He returned and talked around all of Yona and Yūn's inquiries about his day.  
I watched, a casual expression on my face, waiting for Hak to mention the man.  
He didn't.  
We went to sleep for the night not long after, with Yūn saying that he would find the needed supplies tomorrow.

The next day, I returned to the café, where I had met the Ryokuryuu. I sat there for a while, drinking tea. When I was about to give up and just go looking for him, at the risk of seeming suspicious, at least, more than the intended amount, because I had intended to be suspicious when I met him. It meant that he felt he had caught me and that he knew what I wanted. Getting caught would lower his guard more than if I had approach him. It would make him curious rather than guarded.  
Suddenly, he walked past. He didn't see me. Two other followed.  
'So,' I thought, 'he's being chased.' I sighed. Small chance of getting to talk to him today. I stood dejectedly. I payed for my tea, then returned to the inn, having failed again.

After a couple of hours of sitting silently in the room with Shin-Ah, Yona returned with Yūn, Kija, and Hak. Shin-ah looked happy. Hak was talking about the strange man he had run into, while Yūn explained about the pirate ship in the harbor. I suddenly remembered what I had read about Awa. Slave trade. It was hidden quite well, but the traveler had heard about it. Yūn explained how the pirates protected the people from the soldiers and the one they responded to.  
Ryokuryuu must belong to the pirates, I thought, given the way he responded to the soldiers hurting that girl and the way he was being followed.  
"Oh, yeah! Hoshiko! You should know that Hak angered the officers of Awa yesterday, so be careful, OK?" Yona asked.  
I nodded absently, already knowing this.  
We decided to end it there for the day. We got dinner, then went to sleep.

Jae-Ha's POV  
"We need more strong young men to defeat Yang Kum-Ji..." Captain Gi-Gan was saying.  
"There is someone like that right here!" I said. Of course I was talking about myself. I am very strong. Hansom, too. "Oh, actually, I do know someone like that!"  
Gi-Gan gave me a glair, thinking I was still talking about myself.  
"No, really! I met a hansom young man in town!"  
"Is he strong?"  
"He is very hansom!"  
"Is he as strong as he is hansom?" Gi-Gan asked, sounding done with my joking. She always sounds like that, though.  
"I have only seen him twice, but I think he is." I said slyly. "He's your type, Captain!"  
"Capture him immediately." Was the reply.  
"I met a young woman who might be to your liking as well." I said, suddenly remembering. "She snuck up on me so easily, then let herself get caught and let me see her weapon, making it seem like an accident."  
"Capture her, too while you are at it, then." Gi-Gan said tiredly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoshiko's POV  
I was feeling pretty useless. I had found Ryokuryuu twice now, but had not been able to have a full conversation even once. Now, with the pirate attack, I doubted he would be out and about, for risk of being caught in their anger.  
Then again, maybe he wouldn't care.  
As I was walking around town, trying to find a good spot to sit where Ryokuryuu was likely to find me, when I found a large group of wanted posters. Among them I recognized Hak and Ryokuryuu. I looked for a while at the terrible versions of their faces. Inside I was laughing.  
"Hey there." Said a voice close behind me. I did not jump. I turned around. There was Ryokuryuu. I was surprised I had not sensed him.  
It annoyed me.  
"Hello. We meet again." I said, abandoning the shy persona I had adopted at our previous meeting.  
"What'cha lookin' at?" He asked.  
I stepped aside, revealing the wanted posters featuring Hak and himself.  
He went right up to Hak's and started laughing. I watched in silence until he turned to me.  
He walked up, too close for comfort. I loosened the knife closest to my hand.  
"Its a little strange when you just stare at someone with no emotion like that. If you weren't so cute, I would call it creepy." He stated with a raised eyebrow.  
I mimicked his expression. "Its a little strange of you to walk up so close to someone you don't know and call them cute. I _would_ call it creepy." I said this with a completely blank expression.  
He laughed. "Wow! You really are nothing like that shy girl you pretended to be when we met." He returned to the poster.  
"Well, now that he's a wanted man, maybe he'll be easier to persuade." Ryokuryuu said quietly.  
"Who'll be easier to persuade?"  
"Oh, I didn't actually get his na... Oh!" Ryokuryuu turned to see Hak standing right there.  
"Your's is right there you know." Hak said, pointing at Ryokuryuu's poster. He seemed miffed that Ryokuryuu had been insulting his poster so much.  
"Oh, what a silly face. Hahaha." Ryokuryuu laughed.  
"That's your face." Hak stated bluntly.  
"What did you say?" Ryokuryuu asked with a smile.  
"That's your face." Hak repeated.  
Ryokuryuu lit a fire and burned his poster. Hak added his.  
"They have terrible eyesight." Ryokuryuu said dejectedly.  
"Yeah." Hak agreed.  
I sighed. My strong ability to suppress my presence was sometimes annoying. Hak hadn't even noticed me. Not that I wanted him to as it would make my job harder, but still. I retuned my attention to them just as Yona appeared.  
Suddenly I felt myself being slung over a shoulder. I almost stabbed my kidnaper before I realized it was Ryokuryuu. I sighed.  
"This is kidnaping, you know." I made my voice sound bored.  
"Sorry, Sweetie, can't be helped. Some people I defiantly don't want to meet showed up, and, like that man back there, I want you to join me." He said matter-of-factly.  
I was now quite annoyed. Being kidnaped was not the only reason, either.  
"Sweetie?" I said under my breath, disgusted. I jabbed a pressure point.  
He yelped and fell to the ground. I flipped and landed gracefully, while he got stuck in a jar.  
"Now that wasn't very nice." He pouted. I glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak as Kija rounded the corner.  
I moved deeper into the shadows.  
Ryokuryuu looked grim.  
"Hello, Hakuryuu." He said. "I never wanted to meet you."  
Kija picked him up and started running.  
I was a little annoyed, but removed the pointless feeling with the thought that this archived the goal regardless. I had intended to get him to trust me, then convince him to meet Yona, but as long as the final result was the same, not much else mattered.  
I followed Kija, though more slowly. I arrived just in time to see Ryokuryuu shatter the vase he had fallen in and jump over the rooftops. I sighed. I was doing that too much lately. (The sighing, and the getting annoyed. I really needed to work on controling my emotions.) I hopped up onto the rooftops via items on the roadside and attempted to follow, though it was hard to compete with his dragon leg.  
"I'm Jae-Ha. Now we aren't strangers." Ryokuryuu was saying to Hak when I arrived.  
He turned to me. "Aaaaand there is the other one. I'm a pirate. My captain wants to meet you two. I'm the one who recommended you. You," he said, pointing to Hak, "are strong. Actually now that I think about it, the other one nocked me out of the air. You're pretty strong, too, Miss." He complemented, facing me.  
"Oh!" Hak said, looking at me. I shook my head, subtly.  
"I want you to come with me." Jae-Ha said. "You can even bring your master along."  
"I refuse even more now." Hak stated bluntly.  
I hated the word "master." It implies compleat lack of freedom. It implies that the other's thoughts are insignificant.  
"Your master seems very important. You don't need to worry!" Jae-Ha reassured.  
"Thanks for waiting, Hak." A familiar voice sounded. I grinned, internally. I saw Jae-Ha's eye's widen.  
"Oh? Who are you talking to, Hak?"  
Once Jae-Ha saw Yona, our goal was nearly accomplished. The dragon blood was nearly impossible to resist. Yona's personality _was_ impossible to resist.  
Any further resistance by Jae-Ha would be mearly symbolic, and compleatly useless.  
"Are you OK?" Yona asked Jae-Ha, concerned, as his dragon blood reacted to her. I nearly winced in sympathy for him. I remembered that feeling.  
Yona laid the back of her hand on Jae-Ha's forehead. "Your burring up!" She exclaimed.  
"Thank you, I'm fine, young lady." Jae-Ha said.  
"Are you Ryokuryuu?" Yona asked.  
I smirked. I actually smirked.  
"Am I wrong?" Yona asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Jae-Ha asked, feigning innocence. "I'll be on my way now."  
"Yona! That man is Ryokuryuu!" Kija shouted, appearing right on time.  
Hak put Jae-Ha in a headlock.  
"What was that you were saying?" Asked Hak, threateningly.  
"I-I'm Ryokuryuu..." Jae-Ha stuttered.  
I stepped forward, no effort to hide my smirk.  
"Jae-Ha, is it?" I asked, condescendingly. "Nice to officially meet you! I am the purple, the fifth, dragon." I bowed flamboyantly. I stopped suppressing my presence long enough to see his eyes widen.  
It was worth it, even if Yona saw that side of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoshiko's POV  
"Well." Jae-Ha began, "I was not expecting this. That is, there being five dragons, or that the dragon's master would be such a cute girl." He looked at Yona. "I always said that when I met Hiryuu I would say 'I don't want to serve you, please leave.'"  
"I am not the dragons' master." Yona explained, calmly. " I am only asking for their help. That is all I would ask of you. It is a request, not an order. Will you lend me your strength?" Yona asked, her eyes locked firmly on those of Jae-Ha.  
"Sorry, no." Jae-Ha stated, bluntly. "I like my life the way it is. I won't go with you."  
"OK." Yona said, surprising nearly everyone.  
They both said that now, but we were not leaving Awa any time soon. He would change his mind.  
"Really, Princess?" Kija asked, dumfounded.  
"Um-hm." Yona affirmed. "He does not want to go, so I will not be disgraceful by trying to force him."  
"Well!" Jae-Ha seemed surprised. "I still want to take him, though." Jae-Ha turned to Hak. "That one, too." He pointed at me.  
Hmpf.  
"Don't disgrace yourself by trying to force me." Hak said, mimicking Yona's words.  
"My captain wants to meet you." Jae-Ha said to Hak. I supposed it was directed at me, too.  
"I want to meet your captain." Yona said.  
"Does this mean you are giving me Hak?" Jae-Ha asked, overly optimistic.  
"No. Not at all." Yona stated, nearly cutting him off.  
Jae-Ha sighed. "As long as you bring those two, then you can come." Jae-Ha replied.  
"OK!" Yona seemed glad for a chance to help the town.  
Jae-Ha left, after we agreed to go to his ship the next day. We returned to the inn.

We arrived at the boat the following day. Shin-Ah seemed happy not to be left behind. When introduced to the captain, who we discovered was named Gi-Gan, she appeared less than thrilled.  
"I only work with people I know I can trust. How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.  
Suddenly, Hak, Kija, Shin-Ah, and I were surrounded by the pirates, who appeared to be ready to attack our group.  
"Hey, don't you think these numbers are unfair?" Hak asked.  
"Yeah!" Kija affirmed.  
Shin-Ah nodded.  
"I could take all these guys by myself." Hak and Kija said together. We then proceeded to render them all into unconsciousness.  
Gi-Gan seemed satisfied. "Okay, you pass." She said, sounding bored. I knew it was an act.  
"Yeah!" Yūn and Yona cheered.  
"You're not done yet." Gi-Gan said. "What can you two do?"  
"I don't like fighting, so I won't but I can do pretty much anything else. I can cook, provide medical treatment, and clean." Yūn said with complete confidence. "Also, I am a bishonen." He added it like an after thought.  
"And you?" Gi-Gan turned to Yona. "What can you do?" It sounded like a challenge.  
Yona thought for several minutes.  
"So you can't do anything." Gi-Gan stated bluntly. "There are plenty of people who hate Kum-Ji, but we need strong people. If you can't do anything then go wait in town."  
"If Yona doesn't come then we won't either!" Kija exclaimed.  
"Its OK, Kija." Yona tried to calm him. "But I have my own reasons for not backing down." Yona said to Gi-Gan, her eyes hard.

"I like the look in your eyes" Gi-Gan said to Yona. "Very well, in that case you must perform a test. A test that could be life threatening." Gi-Gan appeared to be attempting to intimidate Yona.

"I'll do it." Yona said with out any hesitation. The crew looked impressed.

"You must go collect Senjuso." Gi-Gan stated.

My head snapped to face her. This was crazy! I had heard of Senjuso. It was a medical herb that was very potent. It grew under a certain type of tree. The tree grew very close to the ocean - as close as it could - usually on cliffs. I had heard that the plant grew in Awa. In fact, it was mentioned in the same report that talked about the slavery in Awa. The traveler had noted that the patch of the plan grew on an extremely steep cliff and that several people had died, fallen from the cliff into the ocean, in an attempt to obtain the plant.

I attempted to calm myself. Gi-Gan was not heartless. She would not assign Yona a task she was sure Yona would fail at. I could tell as soon as I met her how much she cared for her crew.

"Jae-Ha, show Yona the way." Gi-Gan said to the Ryokuryuu.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, louder than normal. My own voice hurt my ears.

Yona looked over, startled. Her eyes softened.

"I'll be OK, Hoshiko." She said calmly. "Let me do this."

I shook my head. "I am not attempting to stop you, not only because I know it would be futile." I replied. She looked surprised. "I simply want to say 'Be careful,' and please," I implored, "Remove your cloak before you try to get the Senjuso. It would act like a sail. It is windy on a cliff. Your coak would do more harm to you than good." She nodded. "I'll take your cloak now, if you want…" I ended softly.

She handed me her cloak before heading over to Jae-Ha.

"Good luck!" I called.

She turned and nodded, then left us behind, disappearing with Jae-Ha into the sky.

And now the waiting began.

I had told Yona I would not try to stop her, but I wanted to. I was worried, of course. I would have been if Hak had gone, even with his impressive physical abilities, and even though he was not my favorite person. I would have worried. I did not want anyone to be hurt, not my friends, not my traveling companions, not strangers, not my enemies.

I had not realized how hard I was concentrating on Yona, like when I had tried to find Shin-Ah. I was not able to sense her presence like I could with him, so made me try?

 _I'm scared!_ My head turned sharply toward the direction I had heard the voice in. It had sounded like Yona.

I heard some people who were facing the ocean comment on its growing violence.

"Where is it." I demanded, more a statement than a question.

Gi-Gan looked at me, then at the sea. Her face showed well hidden concern.

"I'll show you." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoshiko's POV  
We walked the rather long trek that lead us to the place Yona was supposed to be.  
The cliff was worse than I had thought.  
The others were confronting Gi-Gan off to my right as I walked towards the "path" that made its way precariously along the cliff face. I knew she was not dead. I could hear her footsteps.  
After a short while, Yona came into view. She looked tired, but unhurt. My relief was overwhelming.  
"Yona!" Yūn called. He ran to her.  
Gi-Gan stepped forward. "Where is the Senjuso?" She asked.  
Yona held up her bag. "Its right here." She said, walking to Gi-Gan and handing the bag over.  
"So it is." Gi-Gan said as she looked inside the bag. "Did you keep your promise?"  
Yona shook her head. "No. A wave came and washed me over the cliff. Jae-Ha had to save me." She looked down, an expression of shame upon her face. "I couldn't do it myself."  
"Does this mean you are giving up?" Gi-Gan questioned.  
"No." Yona said, her voice strong even as her legs shook. "I go back by myself."  
Gi-Gan's expression turned into one of surprise before she began to laugh. "If Jae-Ha had let you fall into the sea I would have thrown him over the cliff myself." She grabbed Yona's chin, making Yona look into her eyes. "Your eyes are red. You've been crying. People like you don't abandon their allies even when in danger. I don't dislike fools like you. Get on the boat."  
Yona stared at her in confusion.  
"You've been accepted." Jae-Ha said to her, gently.  
She began to cry.  
Everyone ran to her, Kija complained about their treatment of the princess, and Jae-Ha started a conversation with Hak.  
I stood quietly to the side, watching everyone as I always do. As I stared at everyone smiling together, I felt something. A feeling long ago suppressed. Now was not the time. If this feeling was reemerging, my lifestyle had to change.  
At that moment, Gi-Gan walked up to my side.  
"Why aren't you over there with your friends?" She questioned.  
I laughed. "Well, Yona looks swamped with all those people around her. Another would probably be overwhelming." I smiled at her.  
"Is that so." She said like a statement.  
I continued to smile at her. "How about you? I could see on the ship that you, too, were worried for her."  
"Hmph. I wouldn't worry about something like that. Especially for a little girl I just met." Gi-Gan stated, though I could tell she was lying.  
"You are a good person, Captain!" I said smiling and laughing as I walked back to the ship.  
As soon as I was far enough away, my smile fell, shattering on the ground.

I sat in the crows nest of the ship, watching everyone below me as the real lookout kept his eyes on the sea. As the shifts changed, I remained. The sun began to sink below the horizon while Yūn prepared dinner. He announced its completion and the lookout returned to the ground while I stayed, surrounded by the appearing stars.  
I watched the sky fade from the orange of sunset to the navy of twilight, to deep royal purple as the evening turned to night before the purple disintegrated to black. Stars flickered all over, like millions of candles all about to go out. This transition occurred quickly, leaving little time to enjoy the colors before they were all swallowed up by the inky darkness.  
"Captain Gi-Gan." I heard Yona's voice from below. "Here's some food."  
"Oh. Thank you." Gi-Gan said.  
The conversation began with Yūn's many talents before it turned to the Senjuso and Gi-Gan's desire to keep everyone safe.  
I respected Gi-Gan for her strength of will and character. There were few people I respected for such a reason. Two of the stood below me.  
"There is a challenge." Gi-Gan was saying. I assumed about her desire to disband the pirates, which had been their topic of conversation. "Jae-Ha. Because of his monstrous existence, this ship is the most comfortable for him..."  
I understood what she was saying. It would likely be impossible for me to simply go out and get a job. It simply was not probable. Once Yona no longer need my help, what would I do? I did not know.  
A voice dragged me from my thoughts.  
"Shin-Ah, what's wrong?"  
"Boats... There are boats in the harbor." His quiet voice explained.  
"How many?"  
"Seven." He stated.  
"Seven boats?" came the shocked response.  
"There are people with weapons on board." Shin-Ah provided.  
"They must be preparing for something big. Kum-ji is probably about to make his deal with the Kai empire for the slave. It seems like he also wants to crush us pirates at the same time." Gi-Gan murmured angrily to herself. "Gather everyone together!" She commanded raising her voice.

Yona and Shin-ah quickly left to gather the crew while Gi-Gan returned to the captain's quarters. I lept down from the crow's nest, already thinking of how I would be able to be of use to Yona in the coming battle.

I stood back and watched as everyone filed into the captain's quarters and huddled around the map in the center. I sat just outside the door; my legs tucked underneath me. I listened.

"Kum-ji is probably about to go through with his large scale trafficking deal with the Kai Empire soon." Gi-Gan explained. Yona gasped in surprise.

"He has clients there and it is close to Awa. Judging by the number of ships, he wants to crush the meddlesome pirates who have bothered him all these years as well. Since people on shore will be hurt if we attack at the harbor, we should attack them in the ocean, between Awa and Kai."

"The problem is, though," Jae-Ha spoke up, "that we do not know when the deal will take place, or which ship the women will be on."

"That is true." Gi-Gan affirmed. "He will have people who could be used as hostages aboard. If we attack recklessly, they could get caught up in the violence. However, should we simply stand by, the girls will be taken to the Kai Empire and sold. How do we protect the girls safety?"

Others began to talk about taking down Kum-ji, since he will undoubtedly be there.

I continued to consider Gi-Gan's question. The best answer I could think of was to watch the ships until the women were loaded on, the alert the others as to which ship held the women. The problem with that, though, was then all Kum-ji had to do was mix the ships when they left the harbor. If we could mark the ship some how… But what would be the best way to do that… A way the crew could easily recognise it… I was unsure how to proceed.

"This is the perfect opportunity for us. We _will_ defeat Yang Kum-Ji and the officers who have oppressed us for ten years." I heard something being removed from the wall. "No matter what it takes." The sound of a blade being drawn from a sheath. "We will restore freedom to this town" The blade was stabbed into paper and wood, I assumed through the map. "This time, I, too, will take up my blades. Follow me until the very end, you brats." Gi-Gan finished.

" **YES!** "

This was her ultimate goal. The freedom of the people. I was glad, truly, that Yona had picked such a person to help, that she had picked such a person that we all could help.

My job was to protect Yona, but still, even if this made that job harder, I was glad.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoshiko's POV  
I sat, legs folded under me, in the mouth of the cave that served as a hospital for the wounded pirates. I was grinding herbs to make more medicin. Yūn had showed me the proper way and so I was helping him, a calm smile painted on my face while Yūn shouted at the injured pirates who were trying to leave and work.  
My facade and my thoughts were in sharp contrast. I continued to deliberate with myself over how to mark the women's boat. I could not seem to formulate a good plan. I knew that this was, truly, Gi-Gan's duty, and that my thoughts on the matter might very well be unwanted, but I continued to consider it all the same. I heard footsteps. I kept my gaze on the herbs, but directed my attention to the approaching person.  
"Yūn…" I heard her say. Yona looked slightly dejected, before walking off. I watched her walk away.  
Jae-Ha approached her as she walked away, seemingly aimlessly.  
"Yona." He said. She turned towards him. "I am going to check out the town. Want to come along?" She agreed.  
Jae-Ha lifted Yona in his arms and leapt away.  
A slight feeling of envy filled me. Envy of Yona. It was purely childish and I tried to dismiss it. Gathering information in the town was what I felt I should be doing right now. Obviously, I knew the medicine was important, but my biggest strength was moving around undetected. I wanted to break into Kum-Ji's house and try to find a record of which ship would hold the women and when it would be leaving.  
I reached for more herbs, but found that the basket by my side was empty. Now I was left with nothing to do. I stood. Yūn looked my way.  
"What is it, Hoshiko-san?" He asked.  
"Nothing, nothing." I replied with my painted smile. "If you should be in need of any of that medicine, I have finished preparing it."  
"Oh. Thanks!" He said, smiling at me.  
"I will stop bothering you." I said. "Oh, and be careful."  
"Huh?" Yūn asked.  
I pointed behind him to yet another patient trying to escape.  
He began to yell again at the man. Once the man was back in his spot, Yūn turned to thank me. I laughed softly, and waved before leaving.  
I began to walk toward the path that lead to town. When I was far enough away from the group, my painted smile vanished, replaced by an expression of thoughtfulness. I walked along the path again considering our dilemma.  
"You are like Jea-Ha, correct?" Gi-Gan's voice asked me.  
I turned to face her. She stood next to the path, gazing out at the ocean.  
"Do you mean that I am a dragon?" I asked her, my quiet smile reforming. "Yes, I am."  
For all her rough speech and motivating speaches, underneath it all, she was tired of the fight. I could tell her determination to win and free Awa was very strong, but she was tired of losing people, of stealing away the honest lives these men could be having. I truly felt I could trust her. This was surprising since I had only just met her and she was not a dragon. But I could trust her.  
"You can't fool me, you know." She turned to face me. "Your smile is always fake, and you never say what you truly mean." I was not surprised that she could tell.  
"You are very good at reading people." I told her. I let my fake smile dissipate.  
"I need to be."  
"Do you not trust me because of it" I questioned.  
"No, I trust you not to betray me, but I don't trust you to tell me what you really think."  
"Good thing that you will likely have no need of my opinion then." I repainted my smile.  
"Just know that you can't always keep everything to yourself." She said. She truly cared about the entire crew. Even me.  
I gave her a genuine smile, one that reached my eyes, though it was tinged with sadness.

"Thank you."

"I did not do anything." Gi-Gan retorted. "Come back and thank me when you actually take my advice." She walked back to join her crew.  
My sad smile lingered as I stared after her.  
I was glad to help Yona. I was glad that she was a good person. But I also wondered what it would be like to have a life not always on the move. That would never happen to me. I would never express these feelings. I was lucky to be the Shiryuu that finally met the Hiryuu.  
I had been trained all my life for the sole purpose of helping the Hiryuu, Yona.  
The existence of the Shiryuu was mostly unknown. This was by design. The Ouryuu was to be Hiryuu's shield; Hakryuu and Ryokuryuu were to be Hiryuu's guards, who would stand before him and protect him from all who confronted him face to face; Seiryuu was to be his eyes, to protect him from dangers to come. The Shiryuu was to be his hidden blade. If all other defences fell, the Shiryuu would be the one to protect Hiryuu from the shadows, unknown until it was too late.  
I had trained my whole life for this purpose. I had nearly perfected the ability to move silently. To hide my presence. To hit a target from as far away as was physically possible with any projectile. That was the purpose of my ears. To hear both myself better, so I could hide, and to hear if Hiryuu was in danger from far away. This was my role. This was the purpose of my life. This was also why I could not get close to the others. I needed to be part of the background. My role could not be a factor in any defensive plan because that could prove my existence. The less I stayed in the foreground, the less I would be considered important to any plan. Importance brings notice. Notice is what will destroy my role, leaving me pointless. This is what I had always been taught.  
I would not give my opinion, or suggestion, that would cause people to look to me for advice. If I had a plan, I would make sure it did not conflict with the master plan and would put it into action quietly, without notice, even from my allies. My dramatic introduction to Jae-Ha had been completely inexcusable. I could not let it happen again.  
A shadow passed overhead. I looked up to see Jae-Ha and Yona. I had wasted my time contemplating Gi-Gan's remarks. I had lost the chance to break into Kum-Ji's house. I sighed. I began to walk back to the ship. Yona and Jae-Ha obviously had information. Their expressions had been very serious. I needed to be there when they told the news.


	12. Chapter 12

Hoshiko's POV  
I had returned to my earlier position sitting beside the door of what I now considered the strategy room. Yona and Jae-Ha had explained what they had found. The shop that offered jobs to girls, only for them to disappear. They had discovered when the ships were to leave as well. This was good news, though it pained me to know that I had been of no use to them in discovering this information.  
I glanced inside to see Yona with a pensive expression. She looked very serious. I could not help but wonder what she was thinking.  
 _"I could probably sneak in…"_  
I stood abruptly. Eyes turned in my direction. I looked at Yona.  
"No." I told her.  
She looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned on her face. I could only assume that she had remembered the conversation we had had quite a while ago about some of my predecessors having the ability to hear thoughts.  
Determination shone in her eyes.  
"What is this about?" Gi-Gan asked, gaze directed at Yona.  
"I was thinking…" She hesitated, "I was thinking that I could go. We need someone on the inside to alert the others as to which ship is the one holding the women."  
"No." Came the instant reply from Hak and Kija.  
Yona glanced at Yūn, hoping for support.  
"I'm with them on this one, Yona." Yūn stated. "It's too dangerous."  
I looked around. Obviously everyone thought that it would be a good plan if it was not so dangerous.  
"No," Gi-Gan said, thoughtfully. "It is a good plan."  
Yona looked relieved.  
"What did you have in mind for a signal?" Gi-Gan asked.  
"I could launch a firework." Yona explained. "Shin-Ah could see it in the dark and then you'd know which ship was the correct one."  
Hak and Kija still looked determined to stop this from happening. I sense that Shin-Ah was unhappy about the plan as well, even without being able to see his face.  
I, on the other hand, was at war with myself. It was a very good plan. I was considering speaking up and offering to go in Yona's place, but all my years of being taught not to be conspicuous or relied on in any way were telling, screaming at me that this was wrong.  
But I could not let Yona get hurt.  
I took a step forward. Eyes swiveled my way once again.  
"I will do it instead." My usual ever-present, false smile was long since gone.  
Yona shook her head. "No, Hoshiko, I need to do this. You are one of the best fighters here. You are needed to defeat the officials. Besides," she added quickly, seeing that I was about to object on the grounds that the other dragons and Hak were there, "your sense of hearing will help to locate the ship."  
I gazed at Yona. She looked very determined. I wondered momentarily if it was possible to stop her. If anyone would truly be able to stop her this time.  
No. It seemed not.  
A sigh.  
"At least take someone with you." I consented.  
I felt shock radiating from Hak and Kija.  
"This other person must be able to convincingly disguise himself as a girl. He also must be pretty enough to be accepted when they get there." Yūn considered. He appeared to have no idea that he was describing himself. Everyone turned to face him.  
"Why is everyone looking at me?" He questioned, seeming nervous, before realization hit him.  
"No way. I'm still against Yona going. It's too dangerous!"  
He glanced at Yona's face which seemed to be telling him not to force himself. He seemed to make up his mind.  
"Well, I guess when it comes to gunpowder I'm the only one who can…" He sighed. I wondered absently if it was contagious. "Fine. You don't need to worry, Yona, I make a point to never fight a losing battle."  
Yona's face shone with relief. I assumed that she had been worried about going alone.

I again found myself in the crowsnest of the ship, staring listlessly out to sea. The stars flickered faintly around me. They always seemed on the verge of being extinguished. I sighed. Yona had been on the ship earlier, talking to Gi-Gan they had disgust the crew and how Yona must not go and through her life away. In this I agreed with Gi-Gan. Yona was too important to all of us. I vowed that I would not let that presence disappear no matter what the cost in the battle to come. Yona was far too important to far to many people to be lost.  
That had been over an hour ago. Yona would leave tomorrow along with Yūn. Then we would wait.  
I sighed before turning to climb down the rope ladder that lead to the crowsnest. When I reached the deck, Jae-Ha approached me.  
"Hi. I haven't gotten the chance to speak to you much since you came here." He smiled. I often felt his smile was just as fake as mine. Maybe that was why I did not like him.  
I offered Jae-Ha my own smile. "Yes, the last time we had a full conversation was when you tried to kidnap me, was it not?"  
He laughed easily. "Was that when? Ah, well." He waved a hand, as if dismissing the topic. "Are you prepared for the battle to come?"  
I was unsure how to respond. I was, physically, but was I, psychologically, should something happen to anyone participating? I to his question to mean the former since no-one could truly know the latter until it happened.  
"Yes." I said simply. "Are you?"  
"Yes. I have been waiting for this for a long time. We have been fighting to protect the town, and our battle could be at an end very soon."  
I cast my gaze to the sea. The light of the moon shown down upon the water. I wondered, where the water still, would the stars be reflected there, too? As it was, there was only the light of the moon. My eyes turned skyward.  
"It must be hard for you," Jae-Ha commented, "I have only known her for a short while and letting her go off to intentionally be captured is very hard. I can only imagine that it must be much harder for you." His voice held sympathy.  
I thought about his statement. Was it hard? It had been at first, definitely, but was it now? Yona was strong. That I knew. I had made a promise to protect her. The Shiryuu of long ago had all promised to protect our Hiryuu. I had promised to protect Yona, not as Hiryuu, but as Yona. Did that make a difference? I thought it did. Yona had her own power, her own ability. Protecting Yona also meant supporting her and believing in that ability. Protecting Hiryuu simply meant not letting Hiryuu die.  
So no, I decided it was not that hard. Yona would be fine. Once she lit her firework I would be there, by her side. I would not let her get hurt. I knew she could handle herself until then.  
I could feel Jae-Ha's questioning gaze directed at me.  
"It is not that bad." I said aloud. "I trust her."  
My pink eyes met his violet ones. My smile was more genuine than not and he seemed to be able to tell.  
 _We shall see what happens._ I thought to myself. _We will not be the same by the time this is over. I can only hope we will be better._


	13. Chapter 13

Hoshiko's POV  
Waiting was a challenge. I still fought by the sides of the pirates, but I was waiting. Waiting for that burst of sound that would signal Yona's escape on deck.  
I had created many plans during the time Yona and Yūn had been gone. I almost went into Kumji's house on my own to try to get information on which ship Yona was on. I had only stopped once I realized that if I was caught, the situation could change and our previous plans could fall apart and Yona could be lost. So instead I had contented myself with creating plans for how to get to Yona's ship once it had been revealed, what to do case Yona was injured when I found her, et cetera.  
But now there was no more time to plan. The attack had been launched and we were in the middle of it.  
I heard the explosion off to my left. I immediately turned and pinpointed which ship it had come from.  
I was off.

Yona's POV  
Yūn and I had had a hard time reaching the deck. It was a great relief when the firework sounded. It was an even greater relief when I saw Hoshiko arrive followed by Jae-Ha just moments later.  
Hoshiko had immediately knocked away the man who was about to kill me while Jae-Ha took care of those who held down Yūn. I quickly ran to him. He had been hurt so badly! I didn't notice the tears that slid down my face until I tried to look at him, to check the severity of his injuries and found I could not because my eyes were too blurred. More men boarded the ship, but Shin-Ah arrived just in time to take care of them. I allowed myself to believe we would win, that we would not die.  
Yūn and I moved to hide behind part of the ship. Arrows flew every direction as Yūn and I attempted to get an idea of where Kumji was in the chaos. Yūn noticed that the ship next to us had far too many mercenaries. It seemed like Kumji might be there.  
Shin-Ah fought them off one that ship, while Hoshiko and Jae-Ha worked to stop the remaining and newly arriving mercenaries on the captive's ship. Despite the fear I felt, I wanted to be able to help.  
Some time while we discussed, Jae-Ha had moved to Kumji's ship. Yūn had noticed this and ran to the railing of the ship we were on.  
"Jae-Ha! Shin-Ah! That's the ship! Kumji should be somewhere on that ship!" He shouted.  
"Leave it to us!" I heard Jae-Ha shout in response.  
It felt like forever but eventually They emerged from the inside of the ship. I saw Shin-Ah stare off into the water before pointing. Jae-Ha lept over the railing, obviously targeting whatever it was it the water.  
I let my eyes follow Shin-Ah's finger. There in a small boat, I saw Kumji escaping. It struck me as horribly wrong that he was abandoning his soldiers to escape on his own. As I watched I saw the moment he drew his bow, saw him dodge Jae-Ha's knives, saw him shoot Jae-Ha in the shoulder, saw him draw his bow again, pointed at the now helpless Rokuryuu in the water.  
I did not know when I started to move. I vaguely heard my name called in the background as I snatched a bow from the ground and ran to the edge of the ship. I hardly knew I was aiming for Kumji as I saw his hand stretch out toward me, bow forgotten. I _would not_ let him hurt Jae-Ha. I would protect them all. Just as they protected me I would protect them.  
I let the arrow fly.  
Everything went silent. Time slowed down. The disdain I felt for this man who would hurt my friends, sell women for money, _kill a helpless child_ for no reason at all was channeled into that moment.  
He fell into the water.

Hoshiko's POV  
I had seen Jae-Ha fall after Kumji's arrow hit his shoulder, but my real focus was on the man at the end of the ship who drew his bow and pointed it at Yona as she ran the the rails, her own bow in hand, eyes filled with flames. By the time I noticed it was too late to stop the shot. Even if I had thrown my knife right then I could not have stopped it.  
If I had had any more knives.  
All I could do was shout her name and jump between her and the arrow.  
It would not hit Yona.

3rd person  
Dawn had broken in Awa and the stars flickered out one by one as the brilliant sun rise continued, turning the sky a vibrant red which was too beautiful to remind the newly returned pirates of blood.  
By the end of the battle, the mercenaries were captured and the ships returned to port. Yona and Yūn greeted the Hak, Jae-Ha, and Kija happily as they finally left the ship.  
Happiness turned to confusion, however as Hoshiko's absence was noted. They began to look for her in the crowd.  
A dark purple flashed in Yona's vision and she turned to she Hoshiko being carried off the boat by one of the newly freed women. The woman explained how the mercenary had shot at Yona as Yona herself fired at Kumji and how Hoshiko had leapt in the way to protect her. The man had been promptly tackled and bound by some of the other recently freed women, while the one speaking had run to Hoshiko's aid.  
The injury had been beyond help. The woman pulled Yona aside to pass along the final message Hoshiko had wanted delivered. The woman then laid a comforting hand on Yona's shoulder before leaving.  
The group was shocked. Hoshiko had not seemed like someone who could be lost so suddenly.  
They had all noticed the careful planning that went into whatever she said and did. It was hard to believe that she had simply leapt in front of an arrow.  
But this was the truth.

Before: Hoshiko's POV  
The woman runs to my side in an instant. She looks at my injury. I do not need to. I know. Of course I have regrets, but it is worth it if Yona can live to help more people like this kind woman here.  
I smile at her. It is not forced, nor is it fake.  
I ask her to lean closer, because I don't think I can speak loudly.  
I ask her to tell Yona.  
I ask her to say that I know she will be sad, but that it is not the end of the world. I am happy that she lived. That is all that matters.  
I ask the woman to tell Yona that I was not really supposed to be part of her journey anyway.  
The oracle had said four dragons.  
He had meant it.  
I am glad to have met her.  
I can tell that far away in a village with a huge library a pair of new parents are surprised at the striking pink of their baby's irises.  
I hope she learns to be happy.  
Yona will live. She will help many people and change the world.  
I close my eyes and smile for her.

The end.


End file.
